


Bad Habits

by musketrois (B_kate)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_kate/pseuds/musketrois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry and Louis both have some bad habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Good Together by The Runaway Club.

_These bad habits are what make me  
These bad habits are what make you_

Harry and Louis had what many considered as close to a perfect relationship as you could get. 

They rarely argued and were disgustingly domestic.

But when it came to each other’s bad habits, they became seriously disgruntled.

But no matter the severity of the habit or how often it happened, they still loved each other and nothing would change that.

Relationships are based on mutual trust and a willingness to give and take, and both were more than willing to do what it took for theirs to last the rest of their days.

-

_You're still smoking cigarettes_  
I’ve been begging you to quit for days  
I know you won't stop  
So i guess I'll love you to your grave 

Louis walked through the door and Harry could immediately smell the smoke clinging to him.

“Louis, have you been smoking again?”

He received a guilty look in reply.

“You have.” He deadpanned

“I thought we talked about this. It’s going to kill you, and statistics show probably me too. Plus, they’re a waste of money. You’ve got to stop doing this!”

“It’s my choice if I want my lungs to shrivel. Get off my back, yeah?”

“Seriously, Lou? You want to die, because of some nasty cancer sticks?”

The fight escalated quickly from there. No matter how many times Harry begged, smoking was a bad habit Louis could not kick. No matter how many times he stopped.

“I love you know matter what, but I want to spend my life with you. Not a shell of someone that has deteriorated due to tobacco.” Harry said as he kissed Louis’ hand.

Louis sighed in defeat.

“You’re right. I’ll get serious help this time. I know with your support I can kick this thing. I’m tired of not being able to run long distances or sing duets with you, because my lungs give out. I love you just as much, and I know I need to make some changes.”

“That’s all I want to hear.”

It was going to be a long road, but Harry knew that Louis was a determined person.

-

_And i'm still driving too fast_  
You've been begging me to slow it down  
You know I won't stop  
Accelerate six feet underground 

Louis slapped a piece of mail down in front of him.

“Harry, do you realize this is your third speeding ticket this year and it’s not even April!”

Harry gave Louis a sheepish nod. He knew he had a problem with driving too fast, but he honestly couldn’t help it. There was something about being on the open road and letting the throttle open on his motorcycle.

“This probably says you have to go to court now for reckless driving! You could get your license suspended! This is ironic considering you always complain about how much I spend when you are also wasting our money on tickets.”

“I am so sorry. I would promise that it won’t happen again, but you know how I am.”

Louis facepalmed and scooted the envelope closer to Harry.

“Open it please.”

Harry carefully ripped the envelope open before checking over the contents.

“It’s just a warning! Next time I will have a $200 fine. After that, I am afraid it is driving court.”

Harry whooped and blew a kiss at a disgruntled Louis.

“Damn you and your charm.”

Harry giggled while a dimple popped on his cheek.

“But seriously, you have got to be more careful. I know you like going fast, but what happens when you get a little too reckless and you crash? You don’t even wear a helmet half the time! The thought alone makes me sick.”

Harry considered his words and nodded after a moment.

“It’s unfair of me to be so critical over your smoking habit when my habit is almost as bad. From now on, I solemnly swear I will only speed when absolutely necessary.”

Harry drew an x over his heart, which was their way of showing how serious their promise was before laying a kiss on Louis’ temple

“Scouts Honor.” 

-

_You're still spending all our cash_  
I've been begging you to try and save  
I know you won't stop  
Credit card is maxed out anyways 

“Lou!” Harry shouted up their stairs.

“Yes, my love!” Louis sang back down.

“You need to come down here right now! We got our credit card bill in the mail, and you are in big trouble!”

Harry heard a muffled curse before feet came pounding down the stairs.

“Look, I can explain. All of those purchases were absolutely necessary.”

“You needed Tequila imported from Mexico?”

“You didn’t seem to mind when you were doing shots off my body last week.” Louis winked.

“That was before I knew how much it cost!”

Louis gave a pout.

“You also didn’t tell me that the motorcycle you got me was on our card.”

Louis looked guilty at that statement.

“But it was for your birthday! How else was I supposed to get it! I wanted to get you something amazing. You know I can pay it off in no time.”

“That’s not the point, Lou. The point is that you don’t know how to save money at all. You spend it as soon as you have it, and then hope you can pay for everything later. That is not a good investment strategy. What happens when we decided to get a bigger house, or a better car?”

“I know, and I’ll try to start learning how to save and spend more responsibility. I just need some guidance until I can do it on my own.”

Harry sighed, but nodded anyway. Louis could tell Harry all he wanted that he would start monitoring his spending, but he knew it would be a long time before Louis became responsible with his earning. 

Good thing he loved him unconditionally. 

-

_I'm still drinking cheap beers_  
You know I won't stop[...]  
My liver's performing in it's prime 

“You’re going to get jaundice.”

“No, I’m not.” Harry replied as he opened another Keystone Light.

“Tell your liver that as it screams at the filth you drink. Why couldn’t you drink something classy like Shiner?”

“I’ll have you know my liver is perfectly fine. It even told me it loves Keystone.”

“That isn’t even a bad habit. It’s just poor taste.”

Harry gave Louis a smacking kiss on the mouth. “Good thing you love the taste of beer on my lips.”

“Hardly.” Louis replied as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He still bought Harry more Keystone when he went to the store the next week. If Harry loved his cheap beer and drank it in moderation, Louis would indulge his bad habit of drinking shitty tasting beer.

-

_You're still biting your nails_  
I've been begging you to try and quit  
Well maybe I should shut my mouth  
It makes no difference 

“Lou, stop that. It’s a nasty habit.”

“I can’t help it.” Louis whined. “I’m really nervous.”

They were waiting in a waiting room at a doctor’s office where Louis was about to receive his annual flu shot.

Harry rolled his eye. “We go through this every year. You’re going to be fine! I’m right here, and we’ll get you some ice cream afterward if you’re a good boy.”

Louis elbowed him in the side. “Stop being such a shit. It’s not my fault you don’t have the same fear of the doctor as me. I can’t help it.”

“That may be true, but you can for sure help the nail biting.” He retorted. 

“Fine, fine. If I stop biting my nails, can we have ice cream and go to the movies?”

Harry almost cried from laughing, but agreed. He’d do anything for his boy, despite his disgusting habits.

-

_We're two hearts_  
Seeing new heights  
We're two wrongs  
Feeling alright 

Both Louis and Harry had big and small bad habits, but there was one problem that was the giant underside of the proverbial iceberg. 

Louis’ problem was that he was afraid of forever.

Harry’s was that he was over eager about forever, and he was ready for Louis to get on the same page.

They were in the middle of a momentous argument by the standards of their happy relationship.

It had been like pulling teeth to get Louis to move in and even to share bank accounts. Harry wasn’t even sure what they were bickering about now, but he knew a way to win this particular fight. It had been a long time coming, but Harry had a feeling it was the right moment for what he was about to do.

“I don’t want to live a life that is planned to a T! That’s how all my relationships were before I met you, and you should know I can’t live like that.” Louis’ voice kept getting louder and louder as he spoke on.

“I understand that you are afraid of commitment and forever, but you have to understand that I’m not! We’ve been together five years and have lived together for two of those. We share everything, and I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re going to have to deal with that!”

“Fine!”

“Let’s live an unplanned life together then. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Louis yelled as his eyes widened in shock.

“Good. Now kiss me, you fool.”

_We are good together, together._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, please leave feedback! :)
> 
> You can find me at my [tumblr](http://www.musketrois.tumblr.com).


End file.
